Un père différents
by Mllepauline
Summary: Mélange de Twilight & NCIS enquête spéciale. Imaginez que le père de Bella ne soit pas Charlie SWAN mais Antony DINOZZO Junior.  Bella vit chez Charlie, car personne ne sait qui est son véritable père sauf elle et Charlie. Tous humains.
1. Prologue

**Un père différents **

Mélange de Twilight & NCIS enquête spéciale.

Prologue : Imaginez que le père de Bella ne soit pas Charlie SWAN mais Antony DINOZZO Junior. Bella vit chez Charlie, car personne ne sait qui est son véritable père sauf elle et Charlie. Tous humains.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un père différents **

**Chapitre 1 : **

PDV Externe.

_A Forks. _

Un lundi matin, vers 7h00 Bella se leva pour allé en cours. Elle s'habilla avec les vêtements que Alice lui avait conseillé de mettre, un jean bleu clair qui lui allé parfaitement d'après le lutin, un pull marron – chocolat qui était assortis à ses yeux, un petite veste beige pour accompagner le tous non sans oublier un paire de bottine marron à petit talon. Bella se coiffa et se maquilla. Elle descendit voir Charlie et déjeuna en sa compagnie. A 7h45, Alice était devant la porte pour emmener Bella au lycée.

Dans la voiture elles parlèrent de tous et de rien. Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, Bella vît Emmet et Rosalie, Edward et Jasper qui parlait. Une fois descendu, Alice sauta dans les bras de Bella alors que Bella allât dire bonjour à son meilleur ami, Edward.

Bella : Salut tous le monde ! 

Emmet : Salut toute seule ! _Il se prit un tape derrière la tête par Rosalie. _

Rosalie : Salut ma belle ! Tu vas bien ? 

Bella : Oui oui ça va et toi ?

Rosalie : Oui !

Jasper : Et nous on compte pour du beurre ?

Rosalie : Si t'étais pas occupé à embrasser Alice tu aurais répondu avant petit frère.

Jasper : Eh ! Tu as que 6 minutes de plus !

Rosalie : Oui mais c'est 6 minutes, qui montrent que tu es plus petit !

Edward : Bon on devrait allé en cours, ça va sonner.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salles respective. Bella, Alice et Edward en anglais. Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper en Histoire. La matinée passa tranquillement. A midi tous le monde se retrouva au self ou manger. Ils allèrent à une table, Bella se retrouva à côté d'Edward et Alice qui elle était à côté de Jasper, puis Rosalie à côté d'Emmet. Ils passèrent un long moment à rire suite au blagues d'Emmet.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Ils finirent les cours vers 15h30 et décidèrent d'aller chez Edward, Alice et Emmet. Les garçons allèrent faire une partie de jeux-vidéos pendant que les filles elles parlèrent. La fin de journée passa rapidement et à 18h00 Bella dût rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, Bella se leva à la même heure que d'habitude. Elle s'habilla, prît le même jean que la veille, avec un pull beige, et ses bottines. Alice arriva pour aller au lycée, une fois arrivé tous le monde partit en cours. Leurs professeurs de français (ils étaient tous dans la même classe) leurs annonça quelque chose.

Le professeur : Votre classe vient d'être choisit pour participer à un projet, vous irez tous au NCIS à Washington !

* * *

><p>Suite à venir une fois finit ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira<p>

Pauline.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Un père différents **

Chapitre 2

Le professeur : Votre classe vient d'être choisit pour participer à un projet, vous irez tous au NCIS à Washington ! Ce projet est un essai, il va vous permettre de voir le travail que réalise les agents que soit des agents de terrain, des laborantins, … Vous partez dans 2 semaines. Je veux que les fiches que je vais vous donner soient remplis pour le prochain cours.

Alice : Mais monsieur, on va dormir où ?

Le professeur : Chez vos tuteur, les agents qui s'occuperont de chacun.

PVD Bella.

J'y crois pas, comment je vais faire pour cacher la vérité à tous. Ils vont m'en vouloir de leurs avoir caché l'identité de mon père. Le prof continua de nous parler des conditions du projet. Toute la classe a l'air enchanté, je n'ai plus qu'a faire croire que je le suis aussi. La fin de l'heure sonna. Le reste de ma matinée. A 12h Alice commença à parler.

Alice : Mais c'est génial ! On va aller à Washington ! On va pouvoir faire les magasins !

Moi : Alice ! On ne va pas là-bas pour faire les magasins mais pour découvrir une agence gouvernementale. Et puis on va sûrement s'ennuyer. On ne va rien pouvoir faire on n'est pas formé.

Emmet : Bella ! Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie ! On va s'éclater !

Rosalie : Mais elle a raison. Imagine on tombe sur un idiot. Il va rien nous faire faire ni nous apprendre.

Jasper : Faut arrêter de penser à des choses comme ça. On verra quand on y sera.

Edward : Il a raison. Calmez-vous. On verra bien.

Bella : Si tu le dis.

Le reste du repas se passa normalement comme pour l'après-midi. Après les cours je rentra directement prétextant du ménage à faire. Quand Charlie rentra, je lui expliqua tous. Il signa les papiers et me promît d'appeler mon père pour lui expliquer la situation. J'écoutai la conversation.

Charlie : Bonjour Tony. Je t 'appel car j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer

..

Charlie : Tu es au courant du projet qui va avoir lieu ?

…

Charlie : Bella en fait partit.

…

Charlie : D'accord, je lui dis. Merci et bonne soirée.

Charlie : Bella ! Viens voir.

Bella : Oui Charlie ?

Charlie : J'ai appelé ton père et tu vas y allé, mais personne ne doit savoir ton lien de parenté avec lui d'accord ?

Bella : Oui Charlie.

Après leurs conversations chacun alla à ses occupations.

_A Washington_

Tony venait de rentrer chez lui, la journée avait été longue et dure. Ils avaient arrêté un suspect. A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte le téléphone sonnait, il alla répondre, c'était Charlie. Tony trouvait ça inquiétant qu'il l'appel à cette heure si.

Charlie : Bonjour Tony. Je t 'appel car j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer

Tony : Bonjour Charlie ! Vas-y je t'écoute

Charlie : Tu es au courant du projet qui va avoir lieu ?

Tony : Celui du gouvernemental ? Oui

Charlie : Bella en fait partit.

Tony : Ah bon ? Le mieux pour elle c'est qu'elle garde ton nom de famille et je ferais comme si je la

connaissais pas.

Charlie : D'accord, je lui dis. Merci et bonne soirée.

Après voir raccroché Tony alla se chercher à manger dans son frigo, il se fit réchauffer de la pizza. Il alluma et regarda la télé. Puis alla se coucher.

Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement.

_A forks_

Le dimanche matin. Les élèves de forks, se retrouvèrent au lycée vers 9h00 pour partir en bus et à l'aéroport de Port Angeles à 10h00. Ils arrivèrent vers 16h00 à Washington.

PDV Bella

Alice est devenue folle dans le bus qui nous emmenait à l'hôtel, vu que nous devions aller chez nos tuteurs qu'à partir du Lundi. Alice avait plein de journée shopping qui j'espère ne se feront pas.

La soirée passa rapidement. Nous nous sommes levés vers 7h00 du matin pour être le plus tôt possible à l'agence. Nous descendîmes déjeuner à l'hôtel une fois prête. Emmett était aux anges, il avait de la nourriture à volonté.

Emmett : Vous avez vu tout ça !

Rosalie : Emmett ! On ne mange pas la bouche pleine.

Emmett : Mais ma chérie, t'as vu tout ça !

Alice : T'es désespérant ! T'as vu comment tu manges ! J'espère pour toi que ton tuteur a assez à manger chez lui !

Bella : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu vas les dévaliser à manger comme ça !

Emmett : Mais vous êtes méchant avec moi !

Edward : Non juste réaliste mon cher frère !

Jasper : Emmett t'as qu'a moins manger et on sera gentil avec toi !

Emmett : Et bah je vous aime plus.

Bella : Et si je te fais à manger un soir ?

Emmett : Si tu me prends par les sentiments ma Bella.

Emmett me prît dans ses bras et me fît tournoyer dans les aires. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire devant la vie d'Emmett.

Le prof mît fin à la folie d'Emmett en nous demandant d'aller récupérer nos affaires dans les chambres pour partir le plus tôt possible.

Après avoir descendu nos valises pour partîmes pour aller vers l'agence. Il nous fallut 20 minutes pour y arriver avec les embouteillages.

Le directeur Vance nous accueillit. Il nous emmena à son bureau.

Vance : Les personnes que je vais citer irons de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs. Vous serez 5 par équipe, 4 avec Gibbs et 1 avec sa laborantine. Edward Cullen ! Jasper Halle ! Isabella Swan ! Mike Newton ! Et Éric Yorkie.

* * *

><p>Suite à venir une fois finit ! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira !<p>

Sur ce bonne soirée et bonne semaine :)

Pauline.


	4. Chapter 3

**Un père différents **

**Chapitre 3 : **

Alice Cullen ! Rosalie Halle ! Emmett Cullen ! Tyler Crowley ! Et Jacob Black avec l'agent Barrett.

…

PDV Externe .

Le directeur Vance nous emmena dans nos équipes respectives avec un tuteur qui nous était désigné.

Vance : Edward Cullen avec Anthony Dinozzo. Jasper Halle avec l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Isabella Swan avec l'agent Ziva David. Eric Yorkie avec l'agent Timothy McGee et Mike Newton avec Abigail Sciuto. Vous vous installerez tous à côté du bureau que l'on vous a installé. Et sur ce bonne journée.

Le directeur Vance partit. Nous nous installâmes à nos bureaux respectifs. Le reste de la matinée passa plus rapidement. On avait des fiches à remplir sur le fonctionnement de l'agence. Nos tuteurs devaient finir des rapports surtout l'agent Dinozzo, mon père. Dans la matinée l'agent Gibbs partit se chercher un café, pendant ce temps-là l'agent David reçu un projectile. Elle parla :

Ziva : Tony ! T'es chiant !

Tony : Quoi Zeevah j'ai rien fais !

Ziva : Tony arrête de mentir je sais que c'est toi !

Tony : Mais je te jure je faisais mon rapport !

Ziva : Ahahah ! Laisses moi rire, toi faire ton rapport ? Quand les coq auront des dents !

Tony : Les poules Ziva ! Quand les poules auront des dents !

Ziva : Mais c'est pareil. C'est bon.

Gibbs : Non Ziva c'est pas pareil ! Et Tony excusez-vous, vous avez plus 10 ans !

Tony & Ziva : Oui patron.

Gibbs : Maintenant finissez vos rapports, je l'ai veux ce soir sur mon bureau ! Et les tiens aussi Tony.

Tony : Mais patron, je n'aurai jamais finis.

Gibbs : C'est pas grave je l'ai veux ce soir, s'il faut tu resteras là toute la journée.

Tony : Oui patron.

Le reste de la matinée passa assez vite. Tony avança dans ses rapports et ne fit rien d'autre. A l'heure du déjeuner, Gibbs annonça que chacun pouvez aller manger. Ils partirent retrouver tout le reste du groupe.

Alice : J'ADORE totalement ! Les personnes de l'équipe sont cool ! Je me retrouve avec l'agent Barett et elle est plutôt simpa.

Rosalie : Je suis d'accord avec Alice, ils sont plutôt cool.

Edward : Oui c'est vrai, et puis ils sont marrants quand même. Surtout l'agent Dinozzo.

Emmet : Pourquoi tu dis ça Ed' ?

Edward : Parce qu'il n'arrête pas d'embêter les autres. Hein Bella ?

Bella : Ouais ouais... !

Edward : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle :

Bella : Rien !

Emmett : Faut pas faire la tête Belli !

Bella : Mais je ne fais pas la tête !

Rosalie : C'est bon ! Laissez là tranquille, elle a peut-être pas envie de parler.

L'intervention de Rosalie forma un blanc, plus personne ne parla. Le reste de la pause déjeuné se fût dans le calme. A 13h30 tout le monde repartit à son bureau pour une après-midi de boulot ou de calme plat.

Du côté de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs, le calme était présent, aucun commentaire déplacé de Dinozzo ce qui étonné toute l'équipe. A 18h toute l'équipe débaucha pour rentrer chez soi.

* * *

><p>Suite à venir une fois finit ! J'espère que le troisième chapitre vous plaira !<p>

Sur ce bonne soirée et bonne semaine :)

Désolé du retard mais avec les cours je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas :)

Pauline.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

PDV Bella.

Il était maintenant 18h, la journée de travail venait de toucher à sa fin. Je rentrai avec l'agent David chez elle. Elle habitait dans un immeuble au centre du Washington. Elle ne parla pas le temps d'allait chez elle.

Son appartement contenait 2 chambres, 1 salle de bain, une cuisine et un salon enfin un appartement typique. Une fois mes affaires installé dans ce qui allait être ma chambre pour les prochaines semaines elle commença à parler :

Ziva : Tu veux manger quoi ?

Moi : Ce que vous voulez madame.

Ziva : Appel Ziva, je trouve que «Madame » me vieillit et puis je ne suis pas marié.

Moi : D'accord Ziva, si vous voulez je peux vous aider à préparer à manger.

Ziva : Pourquoi pas, après tous on va pouvoir faire connaissance comme ça. Des spaghettis à la bolognaise se te dit ?

Moi : Oui oui ça me va complètement.

Ziva commença par faire chauffer l'eau pour les pâtes et sortit la sauce.

Ziva : Alors ta première journée t'a plu ?

Moi : Oui et puis l'ambiance est plutôt marrante.

Ziva : Oui c'est vrai que Tony met de l'ambiance dans l'équipe mais parfois il peut-être vraiment embêtant heureusement que Gibbs intervient souvent.

Moi : Oui j'ai vu ça.

Ziva : Sinon, après tes études tu voudrais faire quoi ?

Moi : Sincèrement ? Je ne sais pas trop encore, peut-être que ces semaines avec vous tous m'aideront à choisir un travail plus tard. Et est – ce – que vous avez toujours voulu travailler en tant qu'agent ?

Ziva : Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je viens d'Israël et mon père est le directeur du Mossad alors mon avenir été tracé depuis longtemps.

Moi : Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne savais pas…

Ziva : Ce n'est pas grave, d'un côté je ne regrette pas j'ai connu des personnes extraordinaires mais d'un autre je me dis que ce n'est pas un travail super.

Moi : Oui je vous comprends, votre travail ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Ziva : Oui c'est vrai. Et puis arrête de me vouvoyer et tutoies moi plutôt. Et si on mangea maintenant ?

C'est vrai que le temps avait passé vite en parlant, maintenant les pâtes étaient prêtes, il ne restait plus qu'à les manger. La soirée passa dans la bonne humeur, j'en appris un peu plus sur l'agent David comme le fait, qu'elle avait démissionné du Mossad… Elle c'était confié un peu à moi en me parlant d'elle, j'aurais aimé faire pareil mais je me voyais mal lui dire : « Au fait je suis la fille de l'agent Dinozzo ton collègue de travail ! »

Parfois j'en veux à mon père, car à cause de lui je mens à tout le monde, à mes amis, mes meilleures amis, à Edward qui est mon meilleur ami et celui que j'aime bien qu'il ne le sache pas et qu'il ne le saura surement jamais... Ils le prendront tous mal le jour où ils apprendront la vérité car je le sais sa arrivera.

A 6h j'entendis l'agent David qui sortait de l'appartement alors je me leva et alla voir et je la vis partirent en courant et je trouva un mot qui disait :

«_Bella, _

_Je suis parti courir un peu, tu trouveras de quoi mange dans le frigo. _

_Je serais là vers 6h30 – 45 à peu prés. _

_Nous partons au NCIS à 7h45, je n'aime pas être en retard…_

_Ziva D_. »

A 6h45, l'agent David arriva et partit se doucher pendant que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner qui contenait un café, des céréales et un verre de jus d'orange.

7h45 nous partîmes en direction du NIS, pour arriver à 8h00. La conduite de Ziva était étonnante, assez brusque pour dire… Une fois arrivé seulement Gibbs était présent.

Gibbs : Bonjour les filles, vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui.

Ziva : Oui on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes patrons !

Gibbs : Oui je suis bien d'accord, mais tu sais que Dinozzo et McGee ne seront pas là avant au moins 30 minutes voir 1 heure.

Ziva : Oui patron mais j'ai du boulot à continuer et puis on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Gibbs : Tout à fait. Bon je vais chercher des cafés, vous en voulez un toutes les deux ?

Ziva : Oui je veux bien s'il vous plait Gibbs.

Moi : Oui s'il vous plait, je vais vous aider.

Gibbs : D'accord.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le starbucks le plus près c'est-à-dire dans l'immeuble à côté le NCIS.

Gibbs prit un Espresso pour lui un thé Earl Grey pour Ziva et un Caramel Macchiatto pour moi.

Je n'osais pas parlé, j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait dire et je sais qu'il est très observateur. Peut-être a-t-il découvert la vérité pour moi et Tony ?

Gibbs : Alors Isabella ? Tes premières impressions sur le NCIS ?

Moi : Bella s'il vous plait ! J'aime bien je vous avoue que l'idée de venir et de découvrir ce type de travail me faisait peur mais maintenant non je commence à m'habituer.

Gibbs : D'accord Bella. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai l'impression que tu peut-être un bon élément pour nous, tu as l'air intelligente et plutôt à l'aise avec les personnes autour de toi ce qui est une bonne chose.

Moi : Merci beaucoup Gibbs, je suis contente que vous pensez ça de moi. C'est vrai que je m'entends bien avec d'autre personne, mais vos agents sont des personnes gentilles et uniques en leurs genres et puis l'agent David est quelqu'un de formidable avec moi.

Gibbs : C'est vrai pour faire découvrir elle est vraiment patiente.

Je ne mettais pas rendu compte mais l'on venait d'arriver au NCIS. Nous montâmes au bureau. Gibbs n'a rien découvert pour l'instant et j'en suis soulagé et puis il n'est pas si terrible que le disait papa je le trouve même gentil.

Gibbs donna le thé à Ziva qui en but une bonne partie. Le reste du temps ce passa tranquillement, Gibbs parti je ne sais où et Ziva continua de m'expliquer son travail. Elle devait finir de rédiger on rapport de la dernière enquête qu'ils ont effectué et me raconta que Tony avait encore quelques rapports en retard.

Ziva : C'est étrange que Tony est bossé autant hier après-midi, d'habitude ils continuent de nous faire des blagues à McGee et moi.

Moi : Il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'en faire, après je ne le connais pas.

Ziva : Oui c'est vrai il n'avait pas envie. Mais en même temps c'est Tony.

Tony : Oui tu parles de moi Ziva chérie ?

Ziva : Oui Tony je dis combien tu peut-être agaçant dans une journée !

Tony : (en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Ziva) Je ne suis pas agaçant mais adorable !

Ziva : Mais arrête de mentir ! Ton nez bouge ! Comme le pantin dans le film.. je me rappel pas son prénom …

Tony : Pinocchio !

Ziva : Ah oui voilà ! Merci Tony.

Tony : De rien Ziva. Le patron est pas là ?

Ziva : Tu le vois peut-être ?

Tony : Ah non.

Pendant cet échange entre Tony et Ziva, j'attendais Edward. Il arriva un peu après Tony, il est un peu lent le matin alors je lui en veux pas.

Edward : A salut Bella ! Tu vas bien ?

Moi : Salut ! Oui et toi ? Pas trop réveillé encore une fois !

Edward : Oui, tu sais comment je suis le matin ma belle. Allez vient faire un câlin à ton meilleur ami préféré.

J'allai lui en faire un. En même temps j'en profitai pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et sentir son odeur. C'est vrai ça peut paraître étrange mais Edward sent divinement bon. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis quelques années mais et il a toujours eu cette même odeur mais j'ai toujours fait ça. Il est tellement beau … Le mec idéal pour chaque fille mais malheureusement il me voit pas comme moi je le vois, je ne suis que sa meilleure amie pour lui alors qu'il est bien plus pour moi … Je suis totalement Amoureuse de lui ! Mais rien ne peut se passer entre lui et moi , je lui cache tellement de chose même si parfois l'envie de lui dire la vérité est là.

Edward : Tu m'as manqué ma belle !

Moi : (en rougissant) Tu m'as manqué aussi !

Edward : J'aime bien quand tu rougis, ça te va mieux !

Moi : (en rougissant encore plus évidement) Merci ! (On se regardait dans les yeux)

Tony : Ca va on vous dérange pas trop ? Faut le dire autrement !

Nous sursautâmes en même temps !

Moi : Euh non non ! Vous ne dérangez pas.

Le « Ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et Jasper en sorti accompagné de Gibbs. C'est vrai, il n'était pas là ce matin.

Moi : Jasper !

Jasper : Hey ! Salut la compagnie !

Sur ce salut bien enjoué de Jasper, tout le monde parti travaillé et ce jusqu'à l'arrivé de McGee et Eric. A ce moment-là le portable de Gibbs sonna.

Gibbs : Oui allo !

…..

Gibbs : D'accord ! Je monte tous de suite voir le Directeur !

Gibbs monta sans un mot !

30 minutes plus tard il redescenda avec le Directeur.

Gibbs : On a quelque chose à vous annoncer !

* * *

><p>Salut tous le monde !<p>

Je suis sincèrement désolé du retard. J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus et à bientot pour le reste.

PS : Les personnages appartiennent à ceux qui les ont créer et non à moi.

Bisous :)


End file.
